Shinigami's cup 13
by Kaiden Darkevan
Summary: Basado en la división 13 de BSPShinigami's cup 13Recopilación de breves historias de humor ambientadas en personajes divisionales.
1. Asalto nocturno

05/08/2007

"Asalto nocturno"

Era noche cerrada en la división 13, y por raro que pareciese hoy no había fiesta. Principalmente porque durante los 4 días anteriores se había producido una maratón de comer helado, varios conciertos de distintos grupos del Rukongai, dos excursiones a la playa, la segunda de ellas debido a que la gente estaba tan borracha que no se habían enterado que habían ido ya… y otras muchas locuras rutinarias.

El caso es que todo el mundo había terminado por ceder al cansancio y la división 13 dormía placidamente ajena a los peligros de la noche.

En plana oscuridad, dos ojos sedientos de sangre observaban a Melange que dormía placidamente en su cama abrazada a la almohada. El agresor salio de las sombras y avanzó tanteando el terreno. La oficial se encogió en sueños. Esos ojos dieron varias vueltas mientras se relamía con su futura presa. Se situó encima de Melange preparando su ataque definitivo.

"Taichou… no… no… yo no le he cogido las sandias a Mizu…ha sido xevg…" – Me-chan se levantó sobresaltada. – Ah… solo una pesadilla… - suspiro relajada sin percatarse que su agresor se había marchado por la puerta entreabierta.

El agresor encontró una nueva puerta abierta y sin dudarlo, detectando el aroma de su nueva presa, se adentró silenciosamente. En ella estaban Michiyo y Hiroe, ambas durmiendo a pierna suelta con la televisión encendida. El agresor cruzó el haz de luz y por un momento la sombra del agresor cubrió a ambas chicas.

Después de haberse saciado de sangre joven, el agresor se desplazó pesadamente por los pasillos hasta que se encontró de frente con Kage, que mas borracho que dormido no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo encima.

¡Kage!, ¡no te muevas! – gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Kage se giró torpemente para ver quien le había avisado. Milésimas de segundo después, una mano le cruzó la cara de lado a lado.

Kaiden joder, ¿a que ha venido eso? – Dijo Kage aun con todo dándole vueltas.

Mira tío, que pedazo de mosquito iba a picarte… ah… al final se escapó… era enorme…

Ya… ya lo veo… no te muevas… ahora no se escapa fijo. – anunció Kage cerrando el puño.

Kaiden atravesó la puerta, rodó por el suelo y tiró la televisión de Michiyo al suelo y salió despedido por la ventana.

Que ha sido eso, ¡Hiroe despierta que se nos han colado! – Gritó Michiyo mientras zarandeaba a su compañera.

Eh… que… ¿que?... ¡QUE! ¡Kage!, ¡largo de mi cuarto! – respondió tirándole la almohada al ver que Kage intentaba entrar en el cuarto.

La almohada imbato en la cara de Kage, que tropezó y se calló encima de Michiyo que intentaba ponerse bien el camison.

Ahhhh, ¡cerdo! ¡¡Largo!! ¡¡Quitate de encima!!

¡Michiyo! – Hiroe acudió rápidamente al rescate de su compañera y con una llave lanzó a Kage por la ventana.

Las dos chicas se asomaron para ver que había sido de Kage. Pero se contraron con otra persona distinta.

Eh… Buenas noches sempai. Buenas noches, Michiyo-san – saludó Kaiden agarrado al alfeizar de la ventana.

Kaideeeeeennn… - se contuvo Hiroe

¿Si sempai?

Hiroe sonrió. Segundos después un Shakkahou sacudió la fachada.

¿Que ha sido eso? - se incorporó Aiolos justo a tiempo para ver como el pie de Kaiden atravesaba al ventana poniéndose a salvo de una lluvia de cascotes y kidoh y se estampaba en mitad de su cara.

Lo siento Aiolos, ¡pero mi vida corre peligro! – se excusó Kaiden mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo.

¡Ahora más que nunca! – explotó Aiolos volviendo a incorporarse y lanzandose a la persecución.

Algo mas abajo Kage recuperaba la conciencia justo a tiempo de ver como una lluvia de cascotes le caía encima. Intentó rodar para ponerse a salvo pero en el proceso chafó varias matas de sandia.

San Ukitake me asista… - rezó mientras los escombros se abalanzaban sobre él.

Una explosión sacó a Mizu de un placido sueño de playas caribeñas, millones y millones de billetes y varios macizos no precisamente del tipo geográfico.

- ¿Pero que demonios ha sido eso? – se preguntó asomándose a la ventana. Lo que vio la dejó blanca, luego se puso roja, después morada, verde, a lunares de colores, rayas, espirales…

- ¡¡¡¡¿Quien está bombardeando Mi Huerto?!!!! – explotó hecha una furia.

Manta ya no podía dormir, había soportado las 25 primeras explosiones. Mucho mas de lo que habían aguantado los cuadros que anteriormente colgaban de sus paredes.

Se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios pero una nueva sacudida derribo su puerta a la vez que entraban por ella Aiolos ahora perseguido por Gatou y Kara que no dejaban títere con cabeza a su paso.

La única reacción que tuvo fue la lógica. Le lanzó el vaso a Aiolos y después lo agarro en volandas y lo tiró de nuevo al pasillo. Rompiendo otra puerta que se encontraba enfrente suya.

Rápidamente se arrepintió al percatarse del letrero que anunciaba a su ocupante.

Aiolos levantó la cabeza del suelo y contempló su situación. No tardó en reconocerse en peligro. El látigo enrollado en la pared, la capa de capitán tirada sobre una silla y un mar de botellitas de sake a los pies de una cama. Hacían fácilmente reconocible el carácter de la capitana Ela. El shinigami se encogió intentando salir en silencio de la habitación, pero en la oscuridad un par de ojos brillantes se abrieron de par en par.

Ta… taichou… eh… puedo explicarlo…

"Aiolos… cariño… no quiero explicaciones…" – Dijo Ela con una voz de ultratumba.

¿No?

¡¡¡¡Quiero SANGRE!!!!!!! – bramó Ela.

El mosquito Ajeno a todo el revuelo deambulaba aun pesadamente por los pasillos y entró en otra habitación a buscar refugio. Se posó lentamente sobre una mesita y cerró los ojos para descansar de todo ese alboroto.

¡¡PLAS!! –

"Que asco de mosquito, menos mal que lo vi a tiempo" pensó xevg mientras apuraba el ultimo trago de su botella de sake. Después cerró la puerta de su habitación y tras colocarse un par de tapones para los oídos se metió en su cama y soñó placidamente con explosiones, gente huyendo, un huerto de sandias destrozado, y una taichou diabólica que perseguía a los demás oficiales mientras ella estaba en una playa con unos macizos que se encontró mientras buscaban a una chica que se llamaba Mizu que desapareció de repente.


	2. ¡Terremoto!

¡Terremoto!

* * *

Una figura avanzaba a altas horas de la madrugada dando tumbos por los pasillos. En su cabeza aun resonaba la música de la fiesta y aun notaba en la boca el sabor del sake.

Ela consiguió llegar a su habitación y tras dejar caer la capa de capitán en una silla cercana se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo.

- "Bufff… no hay nada como una fiesta en condiciones tras un duro día de trabajo…" - La capitana satisfecha cerró los ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación de al lado. La teniente Mizu apuraba una botella de sake mientras ponía el despertador a las 12 de la mañana.

- "Con eso estará bien… no me gusta madrugar demasiado pero a veces es necesario sacrificar algunas horas de sueño por los chicos…" – y la teniente dejó el reloj despertador en el suelo al lado de su cama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kisa-chan por favor tráeme los documentos D-25, J-17 y un café doble.

- HUUUU… ¿Kaiden que haces aquí trabajando a estas horas? – preguntó xevg – Kisa-chaaaaannn… ¡vamos a tomarnos algo!

- No puedo tengo que ayudar a Kaiden-san a poner en orden los nuevos ingresos.

- ¡Kai¡Vámonos todos de copas! – anunció xevg saltando sobre la mesa llena de papeles.

- Ya nos llevas algo de ventaja ¿no? – comentó sarcástico el shinigami. – de todas formas esto está casi terminado, poner unas cuantas grapas, un encuadernado rápido y aun tendremos un par de horas antes de que salga el sol…

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – preguntó Ridea asomando tras una de las columnas de folios e impresos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Corre Kage no pares! – gritaba Melange a pleno pulmón.

- Uf… no podré aguantar mucho mas este ritmo. ¿Pero ves como te gusta?

- Es que me daba mucho corte… aquí en medio del patio…con toda esta gente dormida… cualquiera que se despierte podría vernos… te aprovechas de que estoy borracha…

Kage empujaba una carreta de jardinería en la que se había subido Melange y corriendo alrededor del patio de la entrada sorteaban los cuerpos de varios shinigamis que habían caído dormidos por la borrachera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entonces ocurrió… sin previo aviso.

Ela abrió los ojos acusando un incremento del mareo que sentía mientras la lámpara del techo comenzaba a girar y sacudirse.

- "Oh mierda… algo me dice que esta resaca va a ser de las malas, malas…"

El despertador de Mi-chan saltó sobresaltando a la teniente. El repicar de las capanillas se clavó en sus oídos agravándole el dolor de cabeza que había intentado evitar levantandose tarde.

En el departamento de administración todo comenzó a tambalearse y se vino abajo sepultando a los 4 shinigamis que desesperados intentaron bloquear la caída del trabajo de toda la noche. No tuvieron éxito.

Me-chan y Kage no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que una grieta se formó en medio del patio atrapando la rueda de la carretilla y mandando por los aires a la shinigami que aterrizó de lleno sobre un durmiente Aiolos que por el impacto manoteó el aire y le propinó un galletazo a Benji que había caído a su lado. Este a su vez se despertó y se intentó poner en pié pero perdió el equilibrio cuando se le cayeron los pantalones y cayó sobre Kara en una posición un tanto peculiar. Kara, al notar el impacto, abrió los ojos, y se encontró a Benji subido a horcajadas sobre ella con los pantalones por las rodillas.

El resto del cuartel se despertó por el grito psíquico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Taichou! Benji ha intentado enviolinar a Kara… - protestaba melange con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza e intentando calmar a la chica.

- "Se lo he visto todo… Ay Kami-sama que sofoco…" – murmuraba Ka-chan mentalmente.

- ¡Y Kage estaba jugando con la carretilla del huerto de Mi-chan sin avisarnos! – exclamó Aiolos

- A mi alguien me pegó, me quitó los pantalones y me lanzó sobre Ka-chan – se sumó Benji a la suma de protestas mientras se tapaba el ojo morado con un bistec.

- ¡Hemos perdido el trabajo de toda la noche¡Me niego a volver a repetirlo mientras estáis todos de juerga¡Además Xevg se ha bebido el café, mi reserva secreta de sake y hasta el agua de los floreros! – gruñó Kaiden. – Además la nueva, Ridea ha sido sepultada por un alud de folios, medio departamento de administración está intentando sacarla de ahí.

- A mi me sonó el despertador antes de tiempo

- A mi se me cayó mi colección de figuritas de porcelana

- A mi la mía de botellas de licores improtados

- ¿Ostia tenias de eso y no me dijiste nada?

- Mi bonsai del arbol-pie

- La junta de la trócola

- Y dale, pues a mi se me ha caído el moreno.

- ¿Te llevaste al morenazo a tu cuarto?

- No ese se calló por las escaleras, me refería al moreno que pillé en la playa

- ¡Pero si decías que n te habías comido nada¡Mentirosa!

- ¡JODER¡CALLAOS TODOS UN MOMENTO! – la capitana gritó y todos notaron como la tierra volvía a moverse por decimoquinta vez en la mañana. – me estáis jodiendo una resaca de puta madre… ahora dejad de temblar para que pueda poner en orden lo que pasa. Pero dejad de temblar jolines.

- No podemos taicho, es otro terremoto.

- Ah… ostias y yo que pensaba que aun estaba pedo… - se sorprendió la capitana.

- Si bueno, eso también. – añadió Mizu

- Vale… ¿quien sabe algo de terremotos? – preguntó Ela. nadie levantó la mano. – Vale, Michan reúne a unos cuantos y que vayan a arreglarlo. – y Ela cerró la puerta y se volvió a meter en la cama.

- … ¿Y como se supone que se arregla un terremoto? – se preguntó desconcertada la teniente.

- Mira la junta de la trócola… siempre es la junta de la trócola. – informó Benji con total naturalidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿¿¿Pero que mierda es todo esto??? – exclamó Yorleni con los ojos como platos. Ante ella se extendía un enorme socavón de varios metros de profundidad donde antes un jardincillo con sus arbolitos, florecillas y mariposas crecían armoniosamente.

- ¿Que pasa Yorle-chan¡Ostia pero que bestia el jardinero! Mira que le dije que solo fuese un pequeño hueco para trasladar el árbol pie. – Kage rodeó la irregular forma del hueco. – Madreeeee… espero que no piense que por esto vamos a pagarle más.

- ¿Que sucede Kage? Oímos un estruendo y… Halaaaa como se pasa el jardi…

- Manta. Eso ya lo he dicho yo. – cortó el sexto oficial

- Oh vale… de todas formas es enorme… ¿que había ahí antes?

- Pues las duchas de las chicas es ese edificio que está cerca del borde… - explicó Yorleni cuando un nuevo temblor comenzó a sacudir la tierra.

- ¡Maldigo la sangre de la primera generación de las replicas¡Que se cae el muro!

Efectivamente tal como pronosticó Manta las grietas avanzaron en dirección al pequeño edificio y se filtraron bajo la pared, que segundos después se curvó y cayó hacia el socavón dejando a Alamez y a Miaka desprotegida de la sólida pared que protegía su intimidad.

- Bendigo la sangre de la primera generación de las replicas… - babearon Kage y Manta al ver el súbito espectáculo.

Yorleni reaccionó como un resorte. Se puso de rodillas y extendió ambos brazos golpeando directamente a los instintos de los shinigamis varones que comenzaban a despertar.

- ¡Ahgggg! – gritaron los dos cayendo al suelo heridos en algo mas que el orgullo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- El cemento de la casetilla de obras… - Aiolos veía como todo comenzaba a embarrarse y a remezclarse. – parece que se han roto algunas cañerías.

- Como Ela se de cuenta de esto pondrá el grito en el cielo – murmuró Kaiden contemplando el panorama. – creo que aun no se ha leído los presupuestos de la división en el ultimo trimestre. Tras las ultimas reparaciones hasta en el distrito 80 cuentan con mas fondos.

- Bueno, habrá que ponerse manos a la obra y tapar el socavón rápido antes que se coma otro edificio. – Anunció Kage pasándole una pala a sus compañeros.

- Mucha prisa tienes tu por trabajar… ¿hay algo que no quieres que se rompa? – rió jocoso Kaiden.

- Calla y mira hacia donde va esa grieta. – y el sexto oficial señaló a un edificio bastante conocido.

- Ostias¡la bodega está en peligro! – gritaron Aiolos y Kaiden a dúo. Y tras eso, saltaron al hoyo y comenzaron a echar tierra en las grietas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro temblor sacudió la tierra. Y las grietas se reabrieron dentro del agujero.

- ¡Mierda grande y seca! – blasfemó Aiolos al ver como el temblor volvía a sacar a relucir las grietas.

- Bueno… seca seca no estará… - murmuró Kage al ver como comenzaba a brotar agua de una de las grietas.

- Bah, se habrá perforado alguna tubería. – le restó importancia Aiolos.

- Ehm… según los planos las tuberías van por el otro lado… así como la caldera… - corrigió Kaiden mirando un plano de la división salido de dios sabe donde.

- ¿De donde has sacado eso? - preguntó Kage – Eh… ¿dice algo de conductos de gas? Está echando un vapor y se oye un gorgoteo.

- Ostias… ¡todos fuera!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡BRRROOOOOOMMMM!!!!

- ¡Mira que les tengo dicho que no armen jaleo cuando tengo resaca! – gruñó Ela mientras dejaba la bolsa de hielo a un lado y cogía su Zampakutoh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahora si que la hemos liado – comentó Kaiden

- Nos va a colgar de las pelotas del mástil de la bandera. – corroboró Kage

- Eso será si no nos las corta antes… - corrigió Aiolos.

- Chicos que ha sido ese estruend… ¿¿¿¿Pero que habéis montado aquí???? – exclamó sorprendida Melange.

- "Halaaaaaa… se ve desde el otro lado de la división" – resonó en las cabezas de todos la voz de Ka-chan.

- Taicho ¿a donde vas con esa cara homicida? – se escuchó una voz en el pasillo cercano.

- Señores, ha sido un placer haberos conocido. – anunció Aiolos con un nudo en la garganta.

- AHHHHH. AIOLOS, KAGE, KAIDEN¿¿¡¡¡ QUE HABEIS HECHO!!!!??

- Los 3 shinigamis se pusieron tensos y tragando saliva se giraron hacia la capitana…

- ¡¡¡¡Un manantial dentro de la divi¡¡¡Pero que buena idea!!! – gritó excitada la capitana dando saltitos de alegria.

Los 3 shinigamis respiraron aliviados sabiendo que, por Ukitake sabrá que giro del destino se habian librado de una buena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y asi fue como de la noche a la mañana La división 13 además de sus fiestas cojonudas ahora contaba con un manantial de aguas termales privado. Que aunque poco apetecible en verano, en un futuro no muy lejano haría las delicias de sus habitantes."

- Ehm… Kaiden todo eso es muy bonito como lo dices pero… ¿qué pasó con los terremotos? – preguntó Ryu. Kaiden se encogió de hombros y solamente añadió:

"Eso va a ser de la junta de la trócola…"


	3. El nuevo producto

EL NUEVO PRODUCTO

* * *

Hiroe paseaba distraída en sus pensamientos camino del departamento de administración. Intentaba con todo su ingenio reflotar la economía de la división que tras los últimos accidentes

- Hmm… con los beneficios que obtuvimos con las patentes de los despertadores anti-acosadores y los dispositivos antirrobos que nos encargaron los agricultores de sandias del distrito 22 creo que podríamos llegar a reducir la deuda en ¡¡¡¡YAAAAGHH!!!! – exclamó de repente al abrir la puerta de su despacho. – Kaiden ¿que haces subido encima de la mesa con esas pintas?

- Ohhhmmm…. Buenosdiassempaiii…. Ouohhmmmmm… - respondió desde encima de su escritorio el shinigami con barba de pocos días, despeinado y con un par de pájaros posados sobre su cabeza.

- Ni buenos días ni nada¿que puñetas haces sentado ahí? – protestó furiosa la chica mientras dejaba el tocho de papeles que portaba sobre una silla.

- Ohmmmm… estoy intentando alcanzar el Nirvana… Oooohmmmmm…

- Para eso no hace falta el numerito del monje budista… los discos están encima de la estantería. Te subes a una silla y listo. – explicó Hiroe intentando mantener la calma.

- Noooommmm ese Nirvana nooom…

- ¿Entonces el disco "In Utero"? Ese lo tiene Mi-chan ahora. Pero bastaría con que se lo pidieses y punto.

- Noooommmm… me refiero al nirvana espiritual… a alcanzar la paz espiritual absoluta Ohhhmmmmm…. – uno de los pajaros saltó de la cabeza de kaiden y se posó en el escritorio, soltó una cagada sobre una pila de informes y se posó de nuevo en el brazo del shinigami. Su compañera reaccionó. Se agachó enfrente del escritorio y lo volcó hacia atrás sin mediar palabra.

- Malditos pajarracos cagones ¡fuera de aquí! – protestó la shinigami mientras lograba a duras penas que los pájaros saliesen por la ventana. – Venga… deja eso del rollo místico que tenemos que preparar la siguiente campaña publicitaria para sacar fondos para la divi.

- Ohmmmmmm – sonó desde debajo del escritorio volcado. – Lo se sempai pero he tenido una revelación…

- ¿Una revelación¿Ya te has vuelto a juntar con Kage¿Y que es esta vez? "No trucaré los cristales del baño de las chicas" o quizás, "Colarse en la habitación de alguien SI es allanamiento de morada"

- No, no sempai… una revelación de las buenas – Dijo finalmente Kaiden – una forma de que los números de los fondos de la división dejen de ser rojos. Y es infalible

- ¿Qué¿Y a que esperas para contármelo? – saltó un tanto incrédula la shinigami.

- Calma sempai… las prisas y el stress harán que caigas en el lado oscuro… además te saldrán arrugas. La cosa es simple, para que no tengamos números en rojo en las cuentas de la división, solamente tenemos que pintarlos en otro color... – informó tranquilamente el shinigami.

Seguidamente, se volvió a abrir la ventana del departamento de administración y los pajaros intentaron volver a entrar, pero algo grande salió despedido por la ventana y cayó al patio.

- ¡Mas te vale pensar en algo rápido o las ganancias que tendremos saldrán de tu venta como esclavo! – amenazó la shinigami asomándose a la ventana.

- Bufff… de que mala baba se ha levantado hoy… seguro que está en esos días del mes… - murmuró el shinigami sacando la cabeza de las losas rotas del suelo.

- ¿Alguien había dicho algo sobre cuarto oscuro? Es que no me enteré muy bien. – preguntó Mizu asomándose a la puerta del departamento con una libreta y un boli en la mano. Al darse cuenta de la escena desapareció y decidió probar suerte escuchando en el dormitorio de Yoru-chan.

* * *

- Vale, ahora que estamos todos tenemos que encontrar un plan para sacar dinero rápido y lo mas legal posible. – Anunció la capitana Ela un poco fastidiada por el desorden que reinaba en el salón de reuniones de la división.

- Taicho, yo no creo que estemos tan mal de dinero. – murmuró Kage levantándose de su asiento sobre uno de los altavoces del improvisado escenario de celebraciones.

- Hiroe, por favor acércale los presupuestos para que lo vea el mismo. – solicitó Mi-chan mientras la shinigami le acercaba al sexto oficial las hojas con el balance economico.

- Ostia… ostiaaaaaa… joder… ¿pero de verdad?... ¡¡¡haalaaaaa!!! – comenzó a exclamar Kage.

- Kage cariño, si lo abres y lo lees tendrás justificación para decir esas cosas.

- Si cierto… jejeje… Oivá… ¿tanto costaron las obras de los baños termales? Pero si los temblores hicieron todo el trabajo… ¿nos han mandado factura o que?

- No, la factura es por levantar las vallas, enlosar los alrededores, reconstruir los vestuarios, y construir la nueva bodega. – explicó Hiroe.

- También hay que tener en cuenta el traslado del árbol-pie al jardín lateral, las raíces estaban alcanzando el suministro eléctrico del patio y amenazaba con chamuscarse. – añadió Ridea que había sido asignada recientemente a la sección de administración.

- En resumen, estamos sin un mísero duro. Tenemos que encontrar algo que hacer para sacar adelante la divi. O sacáis dinero de debajo de las piedras o empezará a haber recortes de sueldo. – comentó Ela pero antes de darse cuenta todos los shinigamis presentes ya estaban intentando levantar las losas del salón para buscar dinero. – Hey. ¡pero no me seáis tan literales!

* * *

- ¡Que no! Me niego¡es una idea perversa! No se como se te puede ocurrir que haga algo tan… tan… ¡algo como eso! – protestaba la capitana ante la atenta mirada de los demás shinigamis de la sala. 

- Pero taicho, tu mismo lo dijiste. Tenemos que sacar dinero como sea… "como sea" – Aiolos añadió mas énfasis a esta ultima frase.

- Que No Aiolos, es mi látigo especial de dar ánimos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer que os animéis sin mi látigo¿a besos?

- Hmmm… seguro que también habría gente que pagaría dinero por recibir un beso de la mejor capitana la de Soul Society… - murmuró Aiolos haciendo algunos cálculos mentales hasta que un latigazo le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡NO! He dicho… ni el látigo ni lo otro… soy la capitana y rechazo la propuesta.

- Entonces no habrá mercadillo. La idea es que todos aportásemos algo…

- ¿Y si sacamos un nuevo producto? – sugirió Manta

- Es una buena idea… ¿pero qué? – preguntó Yoru-chan

- Etto… pues… un nuevo producto… - murmuró el 3º oficial bastante perdido.

- ¡Un nuevo dispositivo de seguridad antirrobo! – saltó Benji iluminado por un foco.

- Ya sacamos el de sandias antirrobo. – respondió Mi-chan desde el escenario

- Pues que sea esta vez con botellas de sake – saltó a su lado Ryu.

- ¿Estás loco¡imagina como subirían las defensas de la división 8 si pusiesen esos dispositivos en sus botellas! – Exclamó Ela escandalizada.

- Cierto… no había caído en eso…

- Podríamos organizar un concierto. El MIRS puede ser un buen lugar donde organizarlo, así serviría para relanzarlo. Últimamente ha estado un poco… decaído. – añadió Kage

- Puede ser una opción pero no tenemos ahora mismo dinero como para montar el concierto, ni siquiera aunque organizásemos las sesiones dentro de esta sala con el escenario del karaoke. – respondió Rukichi.

- Un sorteo. – murmuró Kaiden

- Ya… ¿y que sorteamos? – preguntó la capitana un poco apática deseando zanjar la reunión.

- Me refería para elegir la idea. Casi todos los presentes han propuesto algo. Podríamos organizar un sorteo para elegir la idea a llevar a cabo. – explicó el shinigami sentado sobre una caja vacía en la postura del loto.

* * *

- ¿Ya habeis echado todos el papelito con vuestra propuesta? – preguntó la teniente. – Entonces prodecemos a sacar el ganador.

- La capitana metió la mano dentro de la urna llena de papeles y extrajo uno al azar.

- Numero 57… ¿concurso de cocina? – leyó Mizu sorprendida.

- "¡Bien!" – sonó en las mentes de todos la voz de una conocida shinigami.

- Calma pequeño saltamontes, tranquilízate… Que el espíritu del ornitorrinco salvaje fluya por todo tu ser… - rezó Kaiden consciente de lo que se les venia encima.

* * *

- Entonces estas serán las normas podéis usar cualquier condimento que queráis no escatiméis esfuerzos y recordad que al ganador aparte de poner el nombre del nuevo plato promocional de la división se convertirá en el nuevo jefe de cocina. – Anunció Melange mientras Ela y Mizu paseaban vigilando que no se hiciesen demasiadas trampas.

- El jurado estará compuesto por Kaiden que probará los platos primero para asegurarnos de que nada esté envenenado. Si pasan el corte (y no de digestión) lo probaremos Mi-chan y yo… así que mas vale que lo que pase el corte esté bueno… - la capitana recordaba el método de calificación amenazando a los participantes con una cuchara.

- Taicho… pero…

- Nada de peros… tu propusiste el sorteo, y ya ves la suerte que tuvimos, asi que ahora venga que la suerte te sonría de nuevo… Eh, Ka-chan… ¿eso realmente se come? Bien bien… entonces vale.

- "Ornitorrinco salvaje… ornitorrinco salvaje…" – intentaba mantener la calma el shinigami.

Y el concurso siguió adelante. Aiolos y Kage bombardeaban las ollas del contrario con guindillas, cebollas y cabezas de ajos enteras. Manta y Yoru-chan habían descubierto una estantería improvisada con botes de nata montada y se echaban miradas continuamente sin poder concentrarse en sus respectivos fogones. Momo no dejaba de tirar bolas de helado de frambuesas a Benji que se ponía a cubierto tras una enorme paellera. Ridea y Hiroe se habían puesto de acuerdo y hervían una enorme marmita de chocolate y a poca distancia de allí Ka-chan, para evitar el espionaje, había montado una casetilla con la imagen de una grulla en sus puertas de papel. (a ver quien recuerda la historia)

Y llego la hora de probar el resultado de los esfuerzos culinarios. El primero en entregar su plato fue Benji, con una tortilla de patatas.

- Etto… ¿podremos comercializar una tortilla de patatas?, juraría que tiene copyright – Kaiden se llevó un trozo a la boca para probarlo.

- Es que no es una tortilla corriente. – anunció benji mientras la cara del shinigami del jurado cambiaba radicalmente. – es una tortilla de cebolla, pimientos, chorizo picante… y gominolas, chicles y helado de frambuesa… aporte de Momo-san…

Kaiden se afanaba por mantener el estomago en su sitio. Y Ela y Mi-chan llegaron a la conclusión de que el corte no había sido superado.

- ¡Siguiente! A ver Momo… - anunció la teniente.

- Mi-chan… Momo ha huido con las tarrinas de helado… con todas…

- Entonces descalificado…

- ¡Otro¡Manta!... ¿Manta?

- Ha desaparecido, y Yoru-chan también… creo que se les calló el bote de nata montada encima.

- … Ela… estoy preocupada voy a ir a… - decía Mi-chan levantándose con una cámara de fotos.

- Nooo… no te vas a ninguna parte… ya les espiaremos luego… - respondió la capitana.

- Ehhh… no me esperaba eso de ti taicho… - protestó la teniente.

- Calla y mira lo que viene ahí…

- Hiroe y Ridea se habían convertido en una apuesta fuerte por el chocolate, puro y duro… un enorme tablón de chocolate avanzaba ahora hacia la mesa de jueces.

- Kaiden esto supera el corte directamente¡fuera, fuera!

- ¿¿¿Ehhh??? No es justo taicho… - protestó el shinigami cuando los 2 altos mandos de la división se lanzaron a colmillo lanzado sobre la inmensa tableta.

- ¡¡¡AYYYYYY¡Esto está durísimo! – se dolieron ambas shinigamis.

- Jajajaja… ¡castigo divino, castigo divino! – rió el tercer componente del jurado

- ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es un castigo divino!

- Taicho, NOOOOOOoooooo – gritó Mizu al ver como la capitana estampaba la tableta contra la cabeza del shinigami. Los trozos del chocolate volaron por los aires en mil pedazos.

- … ehm… la idea es buena, el sabor también… ¿pero seguro que tenemos tanto chocolate como para producirlos en serie? No… no es esto lo que buscamos… ¡Siguiente!

Kage se aproximó a empellones portando una gran cacerola llena hasta el borde de setas. Con maestria sirvió con los ojos cerrados los 3 platos para el jurado y anunció con voz solemne "Revolcón de frutos del campo de Kage"

- ¿No será revuelto? – preguntó Mi-chan…

- No no… revolcón… quiero que las chicas del seiretei vayan diciendo por ahí: "¿Has probado un revolcón de los de Kage? Buenisimo chica… yo voy a ir a repetir"

- ¿Y si lo dicen los chicos? – preguntó Mi-chan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ehm… es un plato destinado a las féminas… bueno, bueno probadlo antes que se enfrie…

- Veamos… algunas setas… huele a romero… un poco de orégano… - olisqueaba Kaiden mirando el primer plato que parecía no ser agresivo. – eto… Kage… ¿esto es un "fruto del campo"? – el shinigami mostró un enorme cucaracho sujetado con unos palillos.

- Ostia Pu… ¡Aiolos cabrón!

- Puag… que asco… ¡descalificado! – anunció Mi-chan apartando el plato que tenia delante. Venga Aio-kun, tu turno.

- Aiolos trajo una bandeja llena de empanadillas. Las dejó encima de la mesa y anunció el nombre del plato: "Buñuelos de amor de Raijin"

- Joder… suena bastante empalagoso… - dijo Kaiden tomando uno de esos buñuelos con los palillos.

- Pruebalo, es una explosión de sabor. – incitó el 5º oficial satisfecho con el resultado. Kaiden se llevó la empanadilla a la boca y le dio un mordisco. Entonces la empanadilla explotó como un globo y una sala rojiza y una nube de polvo anaranjado se liberó del buñuelo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAARRRRRGGGG!!!!! PICA COMO TODOS SUS MU…. ¡AGUA! UN ESTANQUE, QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE LOS OJOS ¡¡¡COMO PICAAA!!!

- Kage cabrón… así que era eso lo que tramabas… - murmuró Aiolos cogiendo un cuchillo de la mesa y mirando al sexto oficial que se reía a pleno pulmón.

- Ehm… me parece que por comestibles no va a ir mucho… pero quizás podamos comercializarlo como articulo de broma o venderlo a la 12 como arma química… podrían ser las "empanadillas de muerte de Aiolos" – bromeó la capitana pendiente de cómo Kaiden se lanzaba de cabeza contra las aguas termales a través de la valla.

Algo de tiempo después Kaiden se recuperó lo suficiente como para que consiguiesen llevarlo de nuevo a la mesa de jueces. No veía nada por tener los ojos tan enrojecidos pero aun así notó la llegada de un nuevo aroma. A tientas cogió el tenedor y probó la comida. Un cierto aroma familiar inundó su paladar. Notó una textura alegre y fresca, y un escalofrío sacudió su espalda cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

- Está buenísimo - consiguió decir con una sonrisa de satisfacción - parece que está al principio un poco dulce, pero luego los sabores están muy unidos. Además conserva un cierto picanton que permanece en la boca pero sin llegar a molestar. Es como una sensación muy familiar…

- No me lo creo… - anunció Ela con la boca abierta al ver la reacción del shinigami. Y tras probar algo del plato sufrió la misma reacción.

- ¿Quién ha hecho este plato? – preguntó Kaiden aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

- "He sido yo, me alegro que os guste"

Se produjo el silencio general. El shinigami consiguió abrir los ojos para localizar a la autora de ese plato. Ante el se encontraba una pequeña torta de un color violaceo espolvoreado con algo blanco y de la masa azulada caía un liquido verdoso.

- Etto… ciertamente… la presentación se puede mejorar… pero realmente está bueno. Yo voto a favor. – Anunció Kaiden sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa.

- Yo también, está buenísimo… podría estar comiéndolo años enteros… - la capitana tomó otro trozo y pataleó feliz en su asiento.

- … entonces no hay mas que hablar… ¡la ganadora del concurso es Ka-chan! – anunció el shinigami completamente exaltado.

- Y ahora fiesta fiesta FIESTAAAAAAAA – gritó la capitana perdiendo los papeles.

Y así fue como Ka-chan llegó a ser por sorpresa jefa de cocina de la división 13. Los caminos de la nouvelle cousine son inescrutables. El plato se comercializó con un éxito casi adictivo y la división volvió a mantener su economía a flote, por lo menos por un tiempo. ¿Qué¿El nombre del plato? Jeje… "Pastelillos de Espiritu 13"

…

¿Qué cual es el secreto?... No se… pero creo que la cocinera hizo una infusión o un té para la crema…

* * *

Dedicado al Té alucinogeno de nuestra querida Lakalaka. Escritora involuntaria del libro "Cocina para psicopatas"

We are the 13 and drugged we will remain...


End file.
